My Princess
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Maka is just a poor girl in a small village called Death City. Meanwhile Soul is a prince who needs a princess, What happens when he ordered all the females 18-22 at his palace Does Maka catch his eye? Can she be his princess?
1. The Beginning

**Soul's POV**

"Sir how about this one?" my assistant said

"Too big"

"Too mean"

"Too weird

"AAH, OK that one scared me!"

My assistant got mad for no reason wonder why "what?"

"That was my**_ sister_**" Oh crap!

"Oh man, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry sir I just wanted to see your opinion" he said while walking away

I sighed, I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings

Hey, I'm Soul Evans, The prince of Death City but I have a little problem...

I need a princess but the thing is the princesses I met are HORRIBLE

One sounded **_very _**greedy

One was **_very _** rude

One was **_very _** loud

And the last one was a snob..

It seems that I can't find a perfect girl in this village but I'll find one, so I invited all the girls who are 18-22 here in my palace, I would talk to them for 1 minute and if I liked them I would probably marry that one soon.

**Maka's POV**

"Papa! Do I _**have **_to go?" I said while putting on a brown skirt while putting on a long sleeves, it had a little light brown in the center but it was a little poofy and the sleeves were white, after I putted on my clothes I got my black boots and put them on.

"Of course darling! The prince is going to marry someone and I don't think anyone could win except YOU! Sweetheart your beautiful so how could you **_not _**be chosen?"

"Fine but I'm probably not going to be chosen, I mean look there are _**many **_other pretty girls unlike me and we're the very poorest people here"

"Maka! Think positive! You'll never know! After all you're Maka Alison Albarn you can do anything when you put your mind onto it" Papa said while smiling

I smiled back, he was right "Ok Papa I'll do my best, anyways I have to go bye!" I started walking to the palace where all the other girls were

Oh I'm sorry! I'm Maka Albarn and I'm 19 years old, I'm the daughter of Kami and Spirt Albarn, my mother passed away years ago but we still managed, we're very poor but we try our best! Mama always told me that if I had something on my mind that I wanted to achieve then I'd have to do my best to get it! And, what I want is to make mama and papa proud

But how can I do that if we're the poorest people here?


	2. The Girls

**A/N: Thank You For anybody who reads my stories It makes me happy!**

**Maka's POV**

As I was walking to the palace I realized how nervous I was

But why should I if I'm not going to be chosen

I frowned at that but its okay because I could or couldn't

Either way I will be myself, I'm not going to be fake like the others!

Sadly I was at the back of the line, this is going to be a long day...

**Soul's POV**

"Ok Sir, They're ready when you are"

I took a deep breath and sat down on the table for 2 and nodded

"Okay then! Bring the first lady in!"

I saw A curvy women who looked about 22, she had a great body and different hair but I liked it and had these yellow gold eyes

Let's hope she's nice

**1 minute later**

"So how was she Sir? Yes Or No?"

I sighed "Hell No" I said sadly

She was the most annoying person I EVER MET, well Black*Star's A little bit more but this is the FIRST girl that's as annoying as him

All she talked about was fish and pumpkins, I thought she's hot and all but she's also nothing exciting

"Next!"

A lady came in with a dress that had spider webs on her cleavage, she seemed weird but her chest is what I liked

**1 minute later**

"Yes Or N-"

"no, no, no!" I said quickly, that lady was just plain freaky! And she looked WAY over 22!

Also her eyes had webs in them, I mean yeah sure I've seen brown, blue, gold and my crimson red eyes but I've never seen eyes that had webs in them and the worst part was that she kept talking about spiders!

"Let the other in"

The next one had little cleavage and wore a black dress with white poka dots on them, and she had a orange hat with some white boots

**1 minute later**

My assistant came in and before he said yes or no I shook my head quickly, First this one had _horrible _taste and had a little chest but the worst part was she said "Ribbit"

Are the heavens making me suffer this AWFUL ladies? I'm sorry for what I did but please make it end!

"Let the twins in!"

Twins? I thought, maybe this won't be so bad...

**1 minute later**

I was SO dead wrong, they were the Thompson sisters, they're a little hot and they have a chest and they aren't that bad but they're also thugs, not a good reputation for me

"No Jameson" I said to my assistant

He scurried off getting the OTHER girl, how long do I have to endure this misery?!

This girl was nice, she wasn't bad looking and had a nice body and I was going to say yes until she said something that completely killed me

"I'm sorry for coming here, but I was 19 and I _had_ to come here but I'm dating Black*Star, the prince of DeathTown" she said sweetly

"Oh" was all I could say sadly, she apologized again and left but before she did she told Jameson the news and left

Black*Star is SO lucky

**3 minutes later**

I met Jackie, Kim and Medusa

I liked 2 of them except not Medusa

Problem was that Jackie was dating a dude named Harver

And Kim was dating Ox

Now the last one was here and I was excited for it to be over

"And the last lucky lady of the day!"

I waited and closed my eyes until I heard the footsteps stop

I looked at her from head to toe and started numbering her from 1-10

Pigtails- 5

Eyes-10

Face-8

Chest-2

Legs-9

Behind-5

I was counting until she interrupted my thoughts

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn and your wasting your 1 minute with me so stop thinking and talk" she said sweetly to angrily

I looked at her and smirked "Of course, sit down and talk" I said calmly

She looked at me and glared, and of course me being an idiot smirked at her happily

I see she has an attitude

Attitude: 9

Let the fun begin...


	3. Bad Start

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews! They inspired me so I decided I'm doing 2 chapters!**

**Maka's POV**

I Sat down and looked at him, he seems to be good looking like a prince should be but...

**HIS ATTITUDE SAYS OTHERWISE**

"So whats a _fine _girl like you doing here?" he asked

Well that was a stupid question, I'm here because I technically _**HAVE**_ to be here

"Hmm let me think... oh right! I _had _to come here because I'm 19 and you requested 18-22 so let me _thank you_ for wasting my time" I said

"Oh come on tiny-tits, I'm not that boring..besides I _am _good looking"

Tiny-Tits?! THAT DOES IT!

"Did you just call me tiny-tits?!" I said more fiercely

He smirked and leaned in my face "And what if I did... Tiny-tits"

I looked for a clock around and luckily I saw one, 10 seconds left

"Self-Absorbed Conceited Jerk!"

5 seconds

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled while pulling my book out of my _secret_ place

The prince then was knocked out unconsciously

And all I did was smirk and leave, After all that's what that bastard gets!

**Soul's POV**

Ughhh, What happened last night?

I looked around and realized I wasn't drinking, I was picking a princess!

Hmm well who was the last one again? Maka Albarn!

Wait a minute... SHE DID THIS TO ME!

WHY THAT LITTE BITC-

"Um Sir, was Maka yes or no?"

I thought about it, Yes or No?

"Jameson, I'll tell you what" I started, I need to know that girl more so I decided to save that answer for later

"Remind me in a week and I'll get back to you" I said while getting up and started to go out the door before I said "I'll be back"

**Maka's POV  
**"MAKA!" Papa yelled

"Yes?" I shouted back

"Come here for a moment"

"Yes papa"

I sighed and knew what he was going to say

"Sooo... how'd it go?" Papa asked excitedly

"Great" I lied

"Really!? How was your first impression?"

I thought about it trying to use the right words

"My first impression was quite...memorable" I said while smirking to myself

"Oh MAKA! You're such a good girl, I wouldn't be surprised if the prince picked you!"

I snorted, me and him?! I think that I practically _**DESPISE **_him than like him

The more I thought about it though, the more I got angry and upset of how _he _was a prince, I mean aren't princes supposed to be gentleman like in Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Beauty And The Beast!

So I thought about the place that would always make me feel better

The Bookstore

"Papa, I'm going out!" I yelled while opening the front door

"Okay, be safe!"

"I will!" I said cheerfully

I started walking until I crashed into someone

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, then I started walking about until the stranger pulled my wrist

"OW!" I cried, I looked at the stranger and it was Giriko

Crap, he isn't so good with us Albarns since we owe him about $40,00

"Well, well, well, isn't it Maka Albarn, the whore with her bastard father" he said angrily

I gulped "Look I'm sorry that we didn't pay you back but we're trying our bes-"

"SHUT IT GIRLIE, NOBODY ASKED!" Giriko yelled and then paused

Oh dear god what is he thinking!?

"Listen, I'll let you off _if _ you become my sex slave for about... 10 years!" he said menacing while touching my knee and putting his hand higher and higher

"Stop it, please!" I whimpered, this was my worst nightmare!

"How about, hell no" he whispered in my ear, I started crying after that

"Hey! You heard the lady! Get the HELL off of her before I put my foot in your ass, you piece of shit!" A voice yelled

Thank you god you're my savior! But wait a minute! Isn't that voice...

"Back Off Prince Charming, She's mine!"

So it is him...


	4. I'm Your Princess?

**Maka's POV**

So now the prince charming is being nice?

"So Soul, tell me something, why do you want _this _ piece of trash who is worth nothing"

I got a little mad since he was referring _me _as trash

"Giriko, you do know that you're worth nothing as well right? You are just a piece of shit, roaming around the streets and acting like you own it, you think you're so cool when in reality...

Cool guys don't forcefully touch girls" he said angrily

"Fine Soul, take this hoe, it's not like she has anything anyways"

Ok now that just pissed me off and I started to get my courage back

"Giriko" I said sweetly

"What slut?" he said while glaring daggers at Soul

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled pulling out my dictionary

He then fell into deep sleep...

"Is he dead?" Soul asked

"No just unconscious" I said but then I mumbled "Sadly

Then I heard chuckling

"You know you aren't that bad Tiny-tits" he said

I pulled out my book and his eyes widened in fear " WAIT MAKA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

"MAKA-CH-" but then I stopped

He did save me after all

But then again I did come out here because of him

But I could've ran into Giriko here and nobody would've saved me

I sighed and put my book down

Soul did a quick "phew" before he took my hand

"UM WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DORING!?" I yelled angrily, he looked back at me and laughed

"We're going to my place and have dinner and talk about some.._ stuff" _

I looked at him like he was crazy

"What do you mean by _stuff?"_ I said worried

"Princess, you don't need to worry"

Okay now what is this a nightmare because if it is WAKE ME UP!

"Prince Sou-" He cut my off by putting his LIPS ON MINE!

I'll admit that I liked it that I even started to kiss back a little

Until he ruined the moment and let go

"First, don't call me PRINCE, just Soul and Second" he paused

"Don't think that I like you just because I kissed you, it's only because it would've been rude for me to put his hand on his princess, now wouldn't it?" he said while smirking

Wait what did he say?! Did he just say that I was his princess?! I won!?

"I-I Don't know w-what to s-say" I stuttered looking like a complete idiot that I felt my cheeks burn up

"You know Maka..." Soul said while leaning in closer to my face making me go more red especially now since he just cupped my cheek

"Your cute when you blush"

**Soul's POV **

Teasing Maka is hilarious! I mean she blushes so easily! It's cute! Oh and did you ever notice she's done it around me more

Hook, Line and Sinker well that was until I started leaning more closer, I think she realized

This is reality

She hit me where it hurts, so that's what her prince charming gets after saving her!

What kind of reward is this!

Oh I get it, she doesn't like me that much... Hmm

Well I'll just have to change that, Wont I?

**A/N: I hope these were good enough, thank you everybody!**


	5. A New Friendship

**A/N: I know you've been waiting for this so I updated! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Maka's POV**

Is he for real? What on earth is he talking about?

Did he say that I was his princess?

Does he even know who I am?

I'm Maka Albarn, daughter of Kami and Spirit Albarn and we're the poorest family here

And he's Soul Evans son of Linda and Jonathan Evans the wealthiest family here

But whats really weird is that there's many other pretty girls here

So why did he choose me?

"Soul, are you for real?" I asked

"What are you talking about" he said while dragging me to his place

"Aboutmebeingyourprincess" I said quickly

This time he stopped and turned around to look at me "Eh?" he said confused

"I-I was asking I-If y-you were serious a-about me being the p-princess" I said while looking down, I could just feel my cheeks burning up

Then he did the thing that I hated the most when I blushed and when I wanted no one to see

He lifted my chin with his finger and made me look at him

"Cute, your blushing and by the way, don't flatter yourself too much" he started

Whats he talking about now?

"I technically_ didn't _nor _did _choose you, but you intrigued me..I still don't know why but it's possible that your attitude is very_... sexy_" he whispered

I think that I was as red as his eyes because I heard him chuckle

"So then why are you taking me to your place?" I asked

He thought for a bit "I want to get to know you so starting today, you have me for a week! Now, you'll probably fall for me but promise me that you won't go all GAGA over me when I leave, okay?" he said

That time I was red but not because I was complimented,

It was because he was being a total ASS!

"What makes you think that I'll fall for you?" I snapped, does he really think of me as one of _those _girls

"Well isn't it obvious? I have charm, looks, wealth" he said while grinning "So the question is, who _wouldn't _fall for me"

"I swear that I'll wipe that grin off you once I get my hands on you" I mumbled

"What was that princess? I didn't hear you quite right" he said while putting his hand out next to his ear acting like he didn't hear me

I fake smiled sweetly "Oh I'M sorry did you not _HEAR _me? I said that your a complete ASS! You have no respect for anyone except yourself! And you have too much pride in yourself! Oh and also! WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE LOOKS, CHARM AND WEALTH! YOU MAY BE GOOD-LOOKING AND HAVE ALOT OF MONEY BUT YOU HAVE NO CHARM! IF YOU HAD CHARM YOU WOULD'VE ACTED LIKE A TRUE GENTLEMEN!" I yelled with tears of anger

He looked at me but this time he looked like at me with soft eyes

"Look I'm sorry but my charm is not being a gentleman but being a cool guy and it isn't so bad having pride in yourself, I mean we all have to our big ego moments right? And yes I know I can be a jerk but my life hasn't been the easiest as well" he said wiping a tear off my eye

"And I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, after all cool guys don't make cute girls cry" he said while looking down

I smiled a little and gave him a hug, I think I might've caught him off guard for a bit until he hugged me back

"I'm sorry too, I didn't know that your life could've been hard, it just seems that you had it easy since you were wealthy, but do you mind telling me?" I said

He paused "Maybe another time Maka"

After he said that I was shocked

He called me for the first time

By my name,

This could be a sign of a beautiful new friendship...


	6. Amazed

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews! If you had any ideas or requests just ask me!**

**Maka's POV**

After me and Soul comforted each other I decided it wouldn't be so bad going to his place

We walked in silence there and it felt awkward because I wasn't so used to Soul being quiet

Maybe he was thinking..

Anyways we managed to go the palace and let me tell you

I might've been there once from getting intreviewed by him

But that was a small room

This time I was seeing the living room

The walls were painted Soul's eyes with some black

The floors were tiled, they were white and black

There was also a gigantic TV

And on the floor there were some systems I think that were next to it

The couch was brown and it looked soft

We walked in and he showed me around

"This is a Flat Screen TV if you didn't know and over there" he pointed towards the systems

"Are video games, we can play later if you'd like" he said while scratching his neck

Is he nervous? I thought

"Uh, sure I guess" I said while smiling

**Soul's POV**

"Uh, sure I guess" she said

Damn... why is she so cute

"Um so yeah, next is the kitchen" I said

_DAMNIT, I sound like an idiot!_

**15 Minutes Later**

After we were done touring at my palace I realized that Maka was new to almost everything here

"So.." I started "You wanna play those video games now?"

She nodded her pretty head

"Ok, lets go!" I said grabbing her hand

I felt something like fire going up my arm but I ignored it

We went down the stairs and into the living room

Well that was until I stopped and found the two people I despised

"Hey little brother, long time no see"

"Hey Sooull, who is this skank?"

**Cliffhanger :P**


	7. Introductions

**A/N: I knew I gave you a cliffhanger so I'm giving you this chapter!**

**Soul's POV**

What are they doing here?!

"Hey Soul, what are you waiting for? Why don't you introduce me to your new girlfriend"

"Yeah Soul, after all this could be my sister-in-law" Wes said

What in the world? Why would the say that?! They jump into conclusions fast when it isn't even true! Although she isn't my girlfriend, but I'd like her to be but of course I'm not telling her that... yet

"Wes, first of all she isn't my girlfriend so I suggest you shut your mouth and get your damn facts right before you say something" I snapped

"Woah there! Calm down Soul, I was just kidding" Wes started "After all, she's way to beautiful to be yours"

I growled at him but Maka giggled?

I felt something in my stomach drop, why is she giggling at _him! _

I tugged Maka's hand and whispered to her "Lets go" I thought only she could hear me but my ex-girlfriend heard me as well

"Soooouul" she sang "why did you replace me with this hoe? She could OBVIOUSLY be after your money" OKAY! DOES SHE WANT TO BE BEATEN TO DEATH OR THROWN OUT OF HERE!

"Shut the fuck up, Mizune! You don't know ANYTHING about her! She's the complete opposite of you! Besides, weren't _YOU _going after my parents money?" I said angrily

I was going to slap her until Maka took her hand out of mine and walked up to her

**Maka's POV  
**

"Did you just call me a hoe?" I said furiously

Mizune smirked "Yes I did girlie~ And what are _you _going to do about it" she said tauntingly

This bitch wants to die, doesn't she?

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" I started "I'm gonna get a book and shove it up your ass!" I said

But all Mizune did was laugh "You? Yeah right! Your just a little girl with no curves and _stuff _so I suggest you shut your mout-" I cut her off

I did by slapping her with a dictionary

She fell but then got up "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SKANK!" she yelled at me

I felt my temper rising up and I couldn't take it anymore

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PRISSY LITTLE WHORE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE CALLING ME THAT WHEN YOU DRESS LIKE A STRIPPER! I MAY NOT HAVE _STUFF _BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT DESPERATE! I yelled back

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITC-" she started to yell again until _Wes? _Spoke

"Ladies, Ladies! he started "Why are you fighting over _Soul? _I mean really, I'm more of a catch than he is and besides, Mizune you're with me and Maka.." he paused and whispered in my ear "You're not to bad yourself"

I gasped and turned to him

I slapped him while saying "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Wes rubbed his cheek while smirking "I guess Soul likes that feisty ones... well I don't blame them since they're not boring" he said

"But they're also a HANDFUL! Good luck Soul! Oh and by the way, I'm going to be staying here for a while so don't miss your big brother too much" he said while putting his arm around Mizune "Bye little brother!" he said walking away

"Fuck you too" Soul said angrily

I looked at him once they were gone

"Um Soul is something wrong?" I asked concerned

He mumbled a no while walking away

I followed behind trying to make him confess because I could just tell by his attitude that something was up

"Soul please, tell me what's wrong" I said sadly

He stopped and turned to look at me

"Maka... are you my friend?" he said

Okay, I was VERY confused but I nodded

He smiled and I felt my stomach turning

I wonder why but I didn't like the feeling that much

"Okay, I'll tell you" He paused "But it _might _take a while"

"It's okay, I have all day" I said

"Okay, whatever you say"

We started walking towards the living room and sat down on the couch

"Okay Soul, start talking" I said

He gave a big sigh and began to tell his story...


	8. The Past

**A/N: 2 chapters in 1 one day, you should be thanking me! :P**

**Soul's POV**

I knew that one day I'd have to talk about this

I just didn't realize that it'd be that fast

I gave a big sigh and begun

"When I was in high school in my senior year I was the coolest guy there is, I was also a _bit _of a lady's man" I started

"One day there was this new girl and that was Mizune... she was the hottest girl there and I made a vow that I had to get her because who wouldn't want to?!" I started rubbing the back of my neck because I really didn't like talking about her

"Anyways, I tried to make her fall for me but I fell for her instead...I tried my hardest that I've even acted uncool for her, man I was such an idiot!" I said getting madder by the minute

"Um Soul?" Maka said with her sweet voice

"Hmm?"

"Y-You don't have to talk about this i-if it makes you feel uncomfortable" she said

After she said that I gave her one of my signature smirks "Why? You care about me? How cute" I said

I think she was either embarrassed or mad, I couldn't tell

"No Soul, It's just that I don't think your comfortable talking about this" she admitted

I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes "Maka, I made it this far, I think I can handle it" I said

She gave me a nod

"Okay, so one day I asked her out to dinner and she accepted and I was wondering why she said yes all of a sudden but I ignored it" I said remembering the memories

"So when I went home I immediately changed into my best suit and cologne, I remembered that I was so excited for that day...I even bought pink roses for her, for crying out loud! I did all the uncool things and did it all for her because she was an exception but it was only because..."

I really didn't wanna say this but it's true

"I felt in love with her!" I said angrily

"Me Soul Eater Evans Felt in love with Mizune Johnson and I thought that night that she was gonna give me a chance but I was DEAD WRONG!

When I went there I saw her standing next to the door and she waved at me, I returned it and we walked in there together... I was very happy" I started to feel tears in my eyes

"We sat there at the table and talked, laughed and maybe a little bit of flirting, I thought this was going perfect until she said she had to use the bathroom, she went and I waited for her... well that was until I felt spaghetti on my head and I looked back and saw Mizune with a plate that had sauce on it and I felt very confused, angry and for some reason betrayed" I said letting a tear go down

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka said concerned

I nodded looking my head down until I felt a warm hand taking away my tear

"Okay, sorry about that.."

"It's okay Soul"

"Anyways I saw her and was shocked but I think I got madder when I saw Wes behind her putting his arm around her shoulder and I said to him

**_WES! LET GO OF MIZUNE!_ **But then she laughed in my face and stated that I was an idiot because she was dating him and that literally killed me, especially when they both said_, You're pathetic Soul, who would've liked you? All you are is a worthless, untalented boy" _

**Maka's POV**

I never thought that people could be so cruel, but it seems that people in this world have no heart

"I'm sorry Soul, I don't know what pain you felt but it could've been as much pain as losing a family member" I said looking down

"Anyways, I think we should get back at them! After all that crap they've put you, I think we should get revenge" I said while smirking evilly

This time Soul smirked at me

"What are you thinking?"


	9. Our First Date

**A/N: I know how much you guys like this and I have to say thank you for everything! I really love reading the reviews because they get me so motivated! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Wes POV**

Damn that Maka girl was hot

She may have been small but seeing her wearing that skirt made me go crazy!

I have Mizune but that Maka..

Crap, now I even like her name! What is wrong with me!?

"Wes~" Mizune said

"Hmm?" I replied

"We should go to the amusement park!" she said excitedly

Oh hell no! I am NEVER GOING IN THERE!

**2 Minutes Later**

So I got in but not because of Mizune, no

But it was because I saw that Maka chick with.. _Soul?!_

I'll kill him I thought while watching them

It seems that I heard Maka's cute laugh and Soul smiling?!

Soul doesn't smile often!

Somethings up.. And I think I know

My brother_ likes_ her, wait no.. scratch that

He probably _loves _her

**Maka's POV****  
**

_FlashBack_

_"What are we going to do?" Soul asked_

_I smiled "Does Wes like me?" I said_

_That question completley caught him off guard_

_"Why? You like him or something?!" Soul said angrily _

_I shook my head "No, it's just that jealously hurts, especially when you can't have them when they're with someone else_

_"Eh?" he replied_

_"Soul let's go on a date! To the Amusement Park!" I said while dragging him_

And that's how were here now

We only came here though because Soul told me that Mizune dragged Wes here

Now where is h-

Found him

"Okay, time to make it realistic" I whispered

He nodded and tried to make me laugh by leaning on the wall behind him

Except that it wasn't so strong so Soul fell and broke it

After that I giggled

He.. kills... me

"Soul... You... Are... HILARIOUS!" I said while panting trying to catch my breath

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm dying here as well... literally" he said trying to take out a splinter in his cheek

"Here I'll get it-"

"No" he said quickly

But I wouldn't take no for an answer

"Come on, Soul!" I said putting my hand close to his cheek but he kept moving

"Maka, I'm serious, I said no-"

"AHHH" we both said

I fell and so did he but

I fell _on _him

I looked up at him and I had guilt washed over my face

"Oh my gosh Soul, I am so sorry!" I said getting up

But he pushed me back down

"Maka... kiss the pain away" he mumbled

Eh?

I looked around and saw Wes looking from afar

"But this is my first kiss!" I whispered

"Do you want me to remind you my pain?" he said slowly

I sighed and leaned in

He leaned in too

And that was when we were about to...

**Cliffhanger! :D Until next time!**


	10. Test

**A/N: I can't believe you guys like my story! Enjoy!**

**Soul's Pov**

We were leaning in about to kiss and all I thought about was Maka and how she could be my girlfriend after this but

The kiss never happened

Why?

Well because of a certain idiot

The owner of this place

He started yelling but then stopped once he saw me

So he thought of yelling to Maka?!

I could see the tears in her eyes and her apologizing but he kept making her feel bad

"AND ANOTHER THING-" he started but I cut him off

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I said angrily

He looked at me funny "What did you say sir?" he said sweetly

I was tired of this man already

"Who the hell are you yelling at! She's only a human being after all! Why are you making such a big deal and yelling at her when I'VE done it

And just because I'm rich, it doesn't mean I need special treatment"

I then looked at Maka who had a tear running down so I put my arm around her shoulders and she jumped

"Also, this is my girl, mess with her you mess with _me, _now" I started

"Say sorry" I said firmly while she looked up at the man

"I'm...sorry" he said, after that I told him to leave and he stomped off like a angry child, what an idiot

"Maka, I'm sorry you had to experience that" I said

She shook her head "It's okay, but thank you for standing up to him Soul, that was really great of you" she said sweetly and then gave me a hug

I happily reutned the embrace and whispered "Now where were we?" I said while smirking

She gave a smile but shook her head again

Eh?

"Why not?" I said while pouting

"Because" she started "They left, so there's no point of kissing when they're not around"

My jaw dropped, really?

"Well if they're hiding.. just to make sure, okay?" I said WANTING her lips on mine

She thought for a bit before she started to giggle

"What's so funny?" I asked

She tried to talk even though it was a little bit hard because she was laughing too hard

"You...want... me... kiss you... because... you.. like...me!" she said while smiling back at me

"N-no" I stuttered, it's only because your first kiss will be with the great Soul Eater Evans

Consider yourself lucky"

**Maka's POV**

Lucky? Is he kidding me? He totally likes me if he keeps pressuring me!

I guess this isn't so bad, I mean he is a catch...

But I won't use this to my advantage,

He's my friend and he trusts me

"So Soul" I started

He give me a hmm so that I heard he was listening

"What do you like about me so much?" I said

He stopped and looked at me

"I don't like you Maka" he said firmly

"Well I don't believe you" I said happily

"Maka"

"Soul"

He started to lean in and then the next thing I know was so was I!

We leaned in closer and realized we're centimeters away from kissing

He leaned in and kissed me!

Soul is kissing me! I thought

And I'm kissing back!

I couldn't help it, actually

This is my first kiss so I might as well enjoy I thought

And he _is_ a good kisser

Once we pulled apart for air he smirked at me

"You like me as well then, don't you?"

I looked down "Maybe a little"

He grinned this time and dragged my hand to his palace

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I made my decision" he replied

I made an O with my mouth

We got there in 5 minutes

"Jameson, my answer is..

No" he said firmly

WHAT!? DID HE JUST SAY NO!?

"Um, okay sir" the assistant said confused while walking away

"WAIT!" I said to him

"Hmm?"

I turned to Soul after that "What do you mean no!? I thought you liked me and I even confessed that I liked you a little! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" I yelled

He faced me and looked straight into my eyes, I thought I was going to melt

"What do you like about me?" he asked

I thought for a bit until I answered

"I like that your honest and carefree, your funny as well, especially when your trying to be cool..and I like your eyes because I've never seen those beautiful crimson eyes, and the thing I like the most is everything about you mostly" I confessed

After I said all that he confessed "I like that your a bookworm because we're opposites, and I like that your feisty because they're more fun, but the thing that most intrigued me was your eyes, like you said.. I never seen those eyes before either" he paused

"You're special, and that's why you passed the test!" Soul said happily

"What?" I said confused

"Right Jameson? Soul said

His assistant nodded

He turned to me then and smiled happily

The same thing in my stomach is turning and I smiled back

"Well Maka" he started

"Your officially my princess, but I have to warn you about somebody people" he said unhappily cause of the last part

"Oh who?" I asked

"My parents"


	11. Dinner

**Maka's POV**

"Soul! I don't wanna go!" I yelled

"Do you want to be girlfriend already" Soul asked

"Of course I do but do I have to meet them? You already warned me about them so why do we have to go have dinner with them?

"Because traditions" Soul mumbled

Traditions?

"What do you mean by traditions, Soul?" I questioned

"Nothing..."

"Come on Soul! Tell me and I'll promise to behave and go" I said giving him my cutest puppy eyes

He knew he couldn't resist

"Fine! Damn why are you so cute!" he said, I smirked "I don't know, it's not my fault you find me attractive" I said innocently

"Okay, well its a tradition that if you... really feel, something with your lover then... you have to bring them to your parents"

I nodded my head and then smiled "You really like me Soul, that's cute" I said leaning in

"I know but you have to get dressed, we only have 10 minutes so..." I cut him off with a kiss

He didn't hesitate and kissed back

We started making out that we didn't even realize what time it is!

We broke apart for air and checked the time

"OH SHIT MAKA! WE HAVE 5 MINUTES, GET CHANGED QUICKLY AND MEET ME IN THE FRONT" Soul said quickly whiling going into his room

I ran to my room and looked at the dress he gave me

It was a red-violet dress that had spagetti straps **(A/N: The dress she wore at the dance in the anime) **

And I had black heels with it and necklace on it

And in the middle of it there was a heart on it and it said "Maka"

I smiled at that and quickly change

It only took me 2 minutes before I found Soul waiting outside for me

"It's about time you came-" he started but then his jaw dropped

I smirked "Soul stop drooling and lets hurry up!" I said

He quickly remembered about his parents and went inside

As we were waiting to go me and Soul talked about his parents

"Will they like me? What if they hate me?! Are they nice or mean?" I asked

Soul chuckled at me "Well lets see, my parents don't like me that much so probably not, but Wes is there and since he probably likes you, he would talk good about you and hate you? I don't think that they would but they are cold-hearted people...and they're more serious so mean"

I think I just died there

They'll probably hate me...

We walked into the restraunt but we were 1 minute later since we did our makeout session in the palace but other than that it was okay

Or so I thought

We came and saw his parents and I was shaking but then Soul took my hand and intertwined our fingers so I took a deep breath and we walked in and sat down at the table

Once we sat down I felt his parents giving me a death glare

I was glad that they couldn't see my legs shaking underneath the table

"So..Maka is it?" Soul's mother said

I nodded my head and smiled at her

But she didn't return it

"So what type of princess are you? What type of land do you own? What do your parents do?" she asked quickly

I froze and thought about those questions

I am nothing related to princesses I thought

"Um actually, mom and dad, Maka isn't a-" Soul got cut off by his father

"Soul, shut your mouth and let your girlfriend speak

I looked at him worried and he gave me a nod about telling the truth

I sighed "Actually Mrs. and Mr. Evans, I'm actually not-" Wes cut me off

"Mother, Father, Maka is a very hardworking princess and they don't own a land but they own houses and her parents..." Wes looked at me with concerned eyes

All eyes were on me

"Well you see, my father is a..." I sighed and standed up, I couldn't lie anymore to them, whether they like me or not this is me..

"My father is a butcher and my mom died a year ago" I said

"And Wes lied, I'm not a princess" I started and they're parents gasped

"I'm actually just Maka, Maka the poorest girl in DeathTown, I work as a part-time helper at the Library and I don't own any land, actually I OWE other people and for once...I'm proud" I said while smiling

"I'm proud that I lived in a little house for 18 years and I still haven't died yet and I'm happy because of Soul" I looked at him and smiled

"You like Soul?" his mother asked

I nodded and she then growled at me

"YOUR USING HIM FOR HIS MONEY, YOU BITCH!" she said while getting up and smashing the steak on my head

I gasped and Soul got up "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MOTHER! ACTUALLY NO SCRATCH THAT, YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER, YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH ANOREXIC WHORE WHO CAN'T SEE THAT HIS SON IS HAPPY WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL BEFORE I THINK I LOVE HER! Soul yelled

This time we all gasped, even me

I got up from my seat and shot daggers to Soul's mom

"And you know what! I actually didn't like him the first time we met, because I thought he was another spoiled handsome rich kid, but I was dead wrong!" I said

"You guys are horrible parents! I thought he had everything until I met you guys and heard about his past!" I turned to Wes this time and I saw he had a face full of guilt "And you! What kind of brother are you! You made your little brother feel horrible, betrayed and heart broken and all because of one damn slut!" I yelled with my eyes full of tears

I felt my hand being tugged and I saw Soul with tears in his eyes as well

"Lets go Maka, this isn't my family anymore, just a bunch of strangers" he said sadly

We walked away and went home

Today wasn't a good day at all

What type of horrible people are they!

All I know is that I'm going to make Soul happy

No matter what...

**A/N: I hope this was an okay chapter! Until next time!**


	12. Breakfast

**Soul's POV**

I hate my parents, I hate my parents, I hate them to death

First they started shooting death glares to Maka

Then started asking a bunch of pointless questions

And that bitch put her steak on Maka's pretty head

Sometimes I wish I didn't even have them as parents

That day was one of those times..

"Aww" I yawned I got up from bed and started walking down to the living room

But I smelled something... Chocolate?

I followed the scent and I found Maka with her cute apron on

I saw that she was making pancakes

_Mmmm _I thought

_My future wife is already making me breakfast? What more can a man ask? _

But I don't think she knew I was here because I heard her talking to herself

"I hope Soul likes chocolate chip pancakes" she said

_Whatever you make I'll eat _I thought

"Oh but he'll probably eat anything, considering I just shopped yesterday and I barley had anything left.."

_Crap, maybe I should STOP eating everything in one day _

"But I still like him! But I can't believe he stood up for me! He's so sweet to me"

I smirked "And your adorable" I said startling

_Oh crap did I say that out loud? _

"Soul! You scared me to death! Wait a minute, did you hear what I said?!" she said

I nodded and smirked "Am I really that sweet to you?" I said smirking

She blushed while looking the other direction

"So Maka, when are those chocolate chip pancakes ready?" I asked

She looked back at the pan and saw they looked about ready

"Now" she said turning off the stove and getting two plates for us

I smiled at her, she's just so full of energy

She put down the two plates and sat down next to me but before she did she turned her chair to face me

"Enjoy!" she said happily and started eating

After she started I did too and I have to admit

They were pretty good

"So when'd you learn to cook?" I asked happily eating

She swallowed a piece before she started talking

"Um...I learned when I was 12" she stated

_Wow, 12 years old? That's pretty cool _

"So Maka, when were done you wanna go on a date?" I said

She thought for a bit and then nodded "I'd like that"

I smiled "So where do you wanna go" I asked

She smiled "I'll tell you when we get there"


	13. Loosen Up!

**A/N: This story is going to come to an end, probably eight more chapters or more, Sequel or no? Don't tell me and I won't put one up**

**Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

"Are you serious Maka?" Soul asked annoyed

"What? I always like coming here" I replied

"You might like coming here but this is a _date, _not a study session"

I rolled my eyes and dragged him in

I took a deep breath and smiled, I love the bookstore!

And did you know that I have a part-time job here?

"Come on Soul! It isn't so bad!" I said pouting

He looked and me and turned his head and muttered

"Fine" he started

"Yay!" I said excitedly

"But, _I _get to choose what were going to do next"

I nodded and went to check out the new stocks since I haven't been here for a while

You know being a princess and all isn't very easy as you think

Why?

Well because I, the poorest girl here is now the princess _and _girlfriend of Soul Eater Evans, the prince

Some girls say that I seduced him and made him want me

Some say that I paid him, though that one's pretty stupid considering I don't have that much money

And some say it's true love, which I smile at

Anyways, I looked around and saw a book that caught my eye

"The one and only" it said

I looked inside and read the prologue

_We met each other by accident_

_We weren't suppose to though_

_Why, you may ask_

_It was a mistake_

_Now everything has turned against us_

_We decided to fight_

_Together..._

_One day we were getting our weapons ready until a gun shoot rang_

_I turned around and saw that my love, Alex_

_Got shot, _

_I screamed and cried and nobody could help us_

_Why?_

_Because nobody liked us together_

_Nobody would help_

_And I realized that I was on my own from now on_

_I made a vow to not getting killed_

_So I could avenge his death_

_Make sure that his death_

_Wasn't in vain..._

Wow! I thought

That sounds pretty good

I went up to the clerk, Jeffery

He turned and reconongized me before giving me a bright smile

"Maka! I haven't seen you in a while!" he said while taking the book and charged it

"Yeah, sorry about that..just had some things to clear" I said

"That'll be five dollars by the way"

I got out my purse before Soul stopped me

"Let me pay" he said getting out his wallet

"But Soul-" he cut me off

"Please" he said giving me his cute puppy eyes

I gave in and sighed "Only this once! I feel like taking advantadge of you when I let you pay" I admitted

He gave me a look "Princess, it doesn't matter because your worth it"

After he said that he give me a kiss on the forehead, took the book and we left

"Oh, bye Jeffery!" I said waving my hand

"Bye Maka..." he replied

"So Soul" I started he turned around

"Where are we going now?" I asked

He thought for a bit until he dragged me somewhere

"Where are we going?" I said while giggling

He smirked "It's a surprise"

"Awww"

"Don't worry, it wont take long"

Next thing I knew was we were in the limo going to DeathWay

We got out and he took my hand and ran to a place that was colorful and lots of rides

"What is this, Soul" I said looking at the place in amazment

"Maka, your WAY into books so I thought that having a little fun here would loosen you up!" he admitted

I gave him a glare before he shrugged

"Listen Maka, I'm doing this for you"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

He showed me a picture where I was sitting on the couch with a book in my hand

And I had mushrooms in my head...

"Look, this will be you! You'll have mushrooms coming out of your head!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" I yelled

But then he started laughing

"But I have to admit, it would be priceless! I mean, my girlfriend, my princess having mushrooms on her head!?" he said while panting

"T-To...f-funny..."

I was then infuriated and got out my new book

"MAKA-CHOP!"

He fell down but this time not unconscious

Must be used to it, I thought

"Maka.." he mumbled

"Hmm?"

"Next time, when you chop me, please tell me"

I laughed and crouched down "Then next time" I started

"Don't try to be an ass"

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay at least, Until next time!****  
**


	14. Rides, Games, Prizes

**Soul's POV**

So I thought of taking Maka to a carnival...

And then she hit me with that damn book of hers!

She's so cute and innocently yet so devious and vicious...

I like it...

Anyways when I got up I took her hand and walked in

We passed the ticket booth because they already knew me here and I'd pay them when I got home so there was no problem

Then I turned to Maka who was looking at everything

I smirked "So Maka, what ride do you wanna ride first" I said

She looked up at me and shrugged "I don't know, its my first time here so I don't know whats good so how about you pick" she said sweetly

She is just too damn adorable and I could resist myself

I kissed her fiercely and she didn't hesitate to kiss me back with the same passion

Once we broke apart for air we looked at each other and smiled

"Okay, so how about.." I thought for a bit and knew the perfect ride

"That one" I pointed to the scariest rollercoster I could see

It was the highest one here and it had a lot of turns and loops

Also since it had a lot of that we would be there for a while

It was perfect...

I looked at Maka who's eyes were as big as bowls

"A-Are you s-sure that's s-s-safe" she stuttered

I smirked "Why? You scared?" I teased

After I said that she stood up proud and shook her head

"Of course not! I bet your mother's face looked way more scarier than this!"

I chuckled "You know I look like her" I pointed out

Now her eyes were bigger than bowls, they looked like they were going to pop out!

"Really!? I'm so sorry Soul! I didn't mean it! I lied! Actually she isn't bad looking and neither are you! I just meant-" I cut her off by a sweet short kiss

"It's okay, I was just joking, no need to get serious about it" I said while grinning

While she was as red as a tomato

"Lets just get on the stupid ride already" she mumbled

I laughed while we were waiting in line

She turned to face me

"Are you sure its safe though Soul?" she asked concerned

I rolled my eyes "Maybe" I said calmly

She glared at me and turned back while I shrugged

I wasn't kidding though

This rollercoster has been here for a while so it can be a little rusty

After I thought about that I was a little nervous so I tugged Maka's arm and she looked back "What?"

"I think we should not ride this" I said

She grinned "Why? Scared?"

I shook my head "No, but a bad feelin-" the person who was running this ride cut me off by shouting at us to get on

I sighed and went in with Maka

We couldn't back down now

I took a deep breath and looked at Maka who had a determined look on her face

Then the ride begun...

**5 Minutes Later**

We got off the ride safely and I did a quick phew

I guess I was wrong after all

Anyways we got on other rides

Like the Ferris Wheel, Drop tower, Tornado, Hurricane, Screamin' Swing and last but not least the Reverse Bungee

I realized something once it was getting dark

Maka is pretty brave

She seemed to have fun on all the rides we were on while me who was screaming my ass off EXCEPT the Ferris wheel

Then we started to play some games

First the balloon darts,

Maka wasn't really the best at aiming but I was and I won her a dolphin since she was just itching to get that one

Then the last one of the day was Tip the Cat but we both failed!

I had the aim but not the strength while she had the strength but not the aim so I thought of an idea and smirked

I sneaked up on her who was about to start for the fourth time until I put my arm around hers and grabbed her hand forcefully holding the bean bag while whispering in her ear

"Let's do it _together" _ I whispered seductively while I turned my head and saw that she was blushing

"O-Okay" she stuttered

I smirked and used my aim while she used her strength

We managed to do it three times and won

She got me a teddy bear, how cute

"Thanks for the bear, princess" I said while smirking

She blushed, she's just to adorable

"N-No problem" she started

"Thanks for the dolphin, Soul" she said while tiptoeing and giving me a kiss on the cheek

This time **_I_ **blushed

"It's cool, besides boyfriends give they're girlfriends what they want and I saw you practically drooling for that dolphin! I thought you were going to cheat on me or even worse!" I said dramatically putting both my hands on my face while making a scared face "I could've lost you for that...thing!" I said

She giggled and smiled at me and took my hand

Wow, now isn't she getting all affectionately

"Thank you Soul, and P.S you were right about me" she started "I could've been at the palace reading a book with a big goofy face and didn't even realize that I'm harvesting mushrooms" she said jokingly

I smiled at her

Tonight was a good night

We had lots of fun and I hope our relationship stays that way...


	15. Tragedy

**A/N: So I've been thinking about writing ANOTHER story! I don't know why! Anyways I have some ideas so I did a poll! Please check it out because I can't pick one! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Soul's POV**

It was about 7:30am

I went downstairs to the kitchen but I didn't see Maka

_Weird_, I thought

I sat down and saw she made me some breakfast, cute

I started eating and saw the newspaper and started reading

_BREAKING NEWS! Yesterday at the carnival at DeathWay the largest rollercoster broke during a ride!_

_About 10 people got injured on it while a couple died.._

_ The carnival now is closed for a while for some rebuilding_

I froze

We went there _yesterday_

We were on that _ride_

_And we we're a couple_

But we made it out alive

I started thinking that the feeling I felt there

That disturbance...

Was meant that we could've died...

I sighed and got up from my seat

_Maybe Maka saw this_...

I went everywhere, and by everywhere I mean everywhere

I looked in the bathroom, our rooms, living room, outside, even the library!

Then I stopped

_What if she? No she couldn't have, right?_

**10 Minutes Later**

I looked around town and no sign of her there

Even her house and she wasn't there!

And I even met her father and I don't think he liked me that much

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he said

"I'm Soul Eater Evans and I-" I got cut off by him

"You think I'm stupid?" he asked

"No sir, I just wanted to say-"

"Oh, so now you're cutting me off?! Bastard! Maka could do SO much better"

That pissed me off right there

"I JUST WANTED TO F*CKIN ASK WHERE'S MAKA!" I yelled angrily

This time his eyes widened "You mean she's not with you?!"

I shook my head "I didn't see her all day" I admitted

After I said that he pushed me out of the way, closed the door and ran looking

_Where is she! The place I haven't looked was...no I swear I will not go there! But if she's in there, it wouldn't hurt to look...right? _

I sighed angrily and ran to the palace and went into a_ special_ room

I looked around and sure enough I saw her sitting

Immediately my face brightened up

And just as I was about to life her in the air saying how much I was worried

She spoke

"Did you know Soul" she started looking down "That _we_ could've been that couple!? WE could've been dead by now"

I looked down, _so she DID see it_

"Maka, calm down, it's going to be okay-"

"NO! ITS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY SOUL! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! I MEAN REALLY! LOOK AT ME! I'm not fit to be the princess nor your girlfriend and yesterday meant something" she started

"THE WORLD WARNED US THAT WE COULD'VE DIED YESTERDAY! AND INSTEAD OF US AN INNOCENT COUPLE DID!" she yelled crying

I was going to get up until she stood up and looked at my in my eyes

"Soul, it could've been us..." she whispered looking afar

I opened my arms and she noticed

She walked in and started crying in my chest

"Shhhh...shhh...shhh...shhh" I said while stroking her hair

"It's okay" I started but she started talking again

"Soul...I read this book and the prologue was about the a girl and boy's relationship and how everybody turned their backs on them and then the boy died and the girl was left alone and about avenge his death..."

She looked at me with her soft eyes "What if that happens to us?" she said

I looked into her eyes and gave her small smile

"Maka, that's just a story and besides that wouldn't happen because I promise you that you are the most important person in my life that I even think that I-I"

I got cut off by Jameson, my assistant

"SIR! Something happened at the prison! A prisoner named Mosquito escaped!"

My eyes went wide and I looked at Maka

I gave her a kiss on the forehead before telling her I'd be right back

But before I left entirely I heard her whisper

"Don't leave me..."


	16. True Thoughts

**A/N: I've been thinking and I'm going to give you 3 chapters today! Since school is starting on Wednesday so ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

After I told Soul about my feelings and how that ride could've killed us his assistant interrupted us saying that a prisoner has escaped and then my eyes went wide when I thought that he could die if this prisoner had a weapon and that I'd never be able to tell him my true feelings for him.

Soul left but before he did I whispered "Don't leave me" But he had to and I couldn't stop him, after all he's in charge of DeathCity so I can't tell him what to do.

And then I thought about the couple and my eyes started watering, _they didn't deserve to die but at least they died together. _I thought while going to my room.

_Maybe I should visit them and give them flowers _I thought while getting up and reaching for the red roses and the pink tulips, _its the least I can do to apologize and give them flowers to remember them by even though I don't know the_m.

So I got up and walked to the cemetery while I saw Soul talking with a guard outside the palace and then he spotted me so I turned around and walked but before I could leave he caught my wrist.

"What are you doing out here, Maka? There's a prisoner escaped and your out in the open! Are you crazy or just really stupid?" he said and that made me very mad but I didn't care because I didn't have time to argue "I just wanted to take a walk" I mumbled while he was looking there furious.

"Taking a walk? Taking a walk?! Oh yeah and then rainbows and sunshine can ignore ALL our problems!" he said dripping with sarcasm while I started to get peeved off by his attitude "What's wrong with you Soul! I'm just taking a damn walk! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" I yelled looking at him full of anger.

"WHATS WRONG IS THAT A PRISONER WHO KILLED ABOUT TWELVE PEOPLE IS ON THE LOOSE WHO HAS A WEAPON IN HIS HAND! I COULD I NOT, FREAK OUT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND WHO'S TAKING A WALK WHO SEEMS TO VERY OBLIVIOUS ABOUT WHO THE WHOLE SITUATION!" he yelled while looking into my eyes while I started breaking into tears of anger.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OF ANYTHING! BESIDES I'M JUST LIKE ANY OTHER PLAIN GIRL RIGHT! I DON'T MATTER TO YOU!" I yelled while he put his head down.

"You're wrong" he started "YOU'RE F*CKING WRONG ABOUT THAT! MAKA, LOOK AT ME!" he said while shaking my shoulders while I slowly looked up and then I slowly looked while he gave me a small smile "I don't know what world you've been but I care for you, you're not like any other girls I've dated before and your different and beautiful and special and I know now that I love you" he said while my eyes went wide.

"You love me?" I said still shocked while he nodded and then I gave him a big hug and looked into his eyes,

"I love y-" but I got cut off because I felt pain my shoulder and then another in my leg and then I looked at them and I fainted while I felt Soul's arms around me telling me to wake up but I couldn't because I had a knife in my shoulder and a bullet through my leg...


	17. Mama's Past

**Maka's POV**

As I fell to the ground I started to fade and see darkness but then I started waking up and saw brightness so I turned my head and saw Soul next to me walking quickly.

"Oh, thank God, Maka! I thought you were going to die!" he said happily and then I turned my head the other way and saw doctors pushing me quickly while I still felt some pain going through my body.

"We have to do surgery real quick because the bullet shot was very deep, if we wait to long she could possibly die" the doctor explained while I was nearly going to have a heart attack about hearing that and then I started to get a little sleepy..

Next thing I know I was dozing off and then saw a light again but no people, I looked around and nothing except a light in front of me so I went to it and saw the person I missed the most.

"Mama" I said while running to her but then I was frozen and saw her smile,

"Mama" I started, "Why can't I come in with you? After all I am dead right?" I said while she laughed and shook her head "Of course you aren't, you're just unconscious but don't worry God is putting a lot of effort of making sure you don't die so you don't need to worry" mama started.

"Because your time isn't here yet and I'm not letting that son of a bitch, Mosquito take away my daughter, after all he killed me.." she said sadly while looking down and my eyes went wide.

"You mean, you were murdered?!" I said while getting frustrated "But we thought you committed suicide!" I shrieked while she shook her head again sadly.

"No, I was murdered by the same man that shot you, I'm sorry Maka"

I was confused by that statement "Why are you sorry, mama?" I said by tilting my head in confusion.

"It's my fault that he's after you, you see.." she started while playing with her fingers "Mosquito was my ex-boyfriend and I dumped him for Spirit because I fell in love with him I guess and then we had you but you see, Mosquito didn't like that one bit" she shivered this time.

"He was in love with me, well that's what he said but what I thought was obsessed and possessive but I didn't return his feelings because I had you and Spirit and that's all that mattered until he started stalking me"

My eyes went wide, A prisoner and my mom used to date?!

"He used to follow me everywhere and took nude pictures of me when I was showering or changing" she said while having some tears in her eyes.

"Photos, texts, threats and all things towards me he said that he would destroy, so one day I couldn't take it anymore and went into the woods with a knife because I knew he'd follow me there but I wasn't very cautious because right then he shot my leg like you and then knocked me out"

"The next thing I knew was I was on a tree, stripped naked and tied and I was doing my best to keep calm but then he came out naked as well and started to smirk evilly-" Next thing I knew mama was crying her heart out while I felt very angry and wanted to kill this man.

_I am so getting revenge once I find him.._

"Anyways he came closer to me and stroked me but I flinched while he started getting more mad and then he did every girl's nightmare..."

I knew what she was going to say and felt horrible for my mother because her past was ugly but everybody's past has some bad in them.

"He molested me and cut me and even bit me! He was such a crazy sick man" she said while I patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry Maka but before he died he said that if I couldn't be his than nobody would and that he'd kill the precious person in my life"

Then Mama looked up "You"


	18. Reunited

**A/N: Last chapter for the day! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

I was very angry once I heard mom's story but all she did was smile and me.

"I'm sorry Maka, but it's time for you to go now, I'll always love you"

My eyes went wide and I was about to protest until I woke up,

_Damnit, _I needed more answers!

My eyes fluttered and I saw Soul's face first, I smiled because he was the person I wanted to see most when I woke up.

"Hey" I mumbled while he gave me a half-smile and kissed me lightly, while I didn't hesitate but then we pulled apart and smiled and then I remembered mom's words and my eyes went wide as I sat up from the hospital bed.

"I have to go" I said while trying to get up but I instantly felt pain while Soul's eyes went wide and helped me sat back down.

"Maka, you can't go anywhere for a while because that bullet almost killed you and it wasn't just a normal bullet, it was filled with poison" he explained.

"You got lucky though because it wasn't in your vein but it was pretty close"

I started to tear up because mama was right, I was going to die if he got me and what would happen?

_What about papa and Soul? _I thought while looking up at him,

_Would he move on? Would he forget about me? How would he feel if I told him I could possibly murdered?_

I smiled sadly at him and took a deep breath "Soul, what would happen if I died?" I asked nervously while he looked pretty shocked "Maka, you survived, so why are you asking me this? Are you afraid Mosquito's going to get you?" he asked while I shook my head.

"No, he's not going to _get _me, he's going to _kill _me" I said looking blankly at the wall while Soul wasn't taking the news so lightly...

"WHAT THE HELL! HE'S GOING TO WHAT! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! IS HE CRAZY? WAIT SCRATCH THAT HE IS CRAZY! NO! HE WON'T KILL YOU BECAUSE I WON'T LET HIM!" Soul yelled at himself and then took out his phone, "Jameson, get Black*Star over here now! Oh and also get all guards and police around DeathCity but also around the hospital and make sure Mosquito doesn't check in the hospital for Maka's safety...okay, bye" then he looked at me, smiled and hugged me lightly while I hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what-" Soul got cut off by a guy who had strange blue hair? Wait a minute.. wasn't his name..

"YAHOO! I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED TO SEE SOUL AND HIS GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE THAT DAMN MOSQUITO TRIED TO KILL HER-" he got cut off by Soul "WHAT THE HELL BLACK*STAR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD!" Soul yelled while I giggled and they both saw me and then I looked at Black*Star and my eyes started to tear.

"It's you"

**Cliffhanger :D Don't you just love me?**


	19. Hospital Laughs

**A/N: I know how much you guys hated me for giving you a cliffhanger so ENJOY! :D**

**Maka's POV**

"It's you" I said and then Black*Star looked at me and his eyes went wide and I saw he had tears in his eyes and he hugged me lightly and I hugged back.

"I missed you" he said while I smiled and pulled back "I missed you too" and then time froze until Soul spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! ARE YOU FRIENDS OR SOMETHING MORE!? I'M HER BOYFRIEND BLACK*STAR! BACK OFF! AND WAIT! You two know each other?!" he asked while I giggled,

_My boyfriend is a complete idiot_

"Soul, Black*Star and me had a past" I explained while he eyed me "What type of past?" he asked while I blushed a little.

"We used to date" I said and Soul's jaw dropped "You mean you dated the prince of DeathTown?!" he said which made ME drop my jaw and looked at him.

Black*Star sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Heh, you see Maka, I was a prince the whole time when we were dating but I didn't tell you about it, sorry" he said while smiling nervously.

I gave him a small smile and told him its fine while Soul was in a corner talking to himself "So they dated and he didn't tell her that he was a prince? What an idiot! Good thing is that I got her, hehehehehe!" Soul laughed while I was literally on the verge of laughing of how jealous Soul is or freaking out because Soul is literally going INSANE until Black*Star smacked the back of his head and he jumped.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Soul yelled "You were going nuts Soul and being the center of attention which is supposed to be ME!" Black*Star said while I started to laugh and they're attention on them was turned on me.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked,

"Yeah, the great Black*Star didn't remember doing anything funny!"

I started laughing harder while trying to speak even though I couldn't help it!

"You...two...are...hilarious...and...entertaining" I said while panting and then they smiled.

"Well of course I'm entertaining! AFTER ALL THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS TO BE FOR HIS FANS!" Black*Star said while smiling proudly,

"Pfft, what fans? And can you STOP talking to yourself IN THE THIRD PERSON!" Soul yelled.

They started arguing and then stopped and acted like an old married couple.

"SOUL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING THE TOILET SEAT UP!" Black*Star nagged while Soul rolled his eyes,

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE BOTH DUDES! WHY _WOULDN'T_ WE LEAVE IT UP! Unless you're..."Soul looked at Black*Star in the eyes.

"YOUR A GIRL! YOU JACKASS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he yelled while Black*Star gave a huff.

"I thought you already know but it seems that your too OBLIVIOUS FOR YOU SINCE YOUR STUPID!" he snapped while Soul went up him and pulled his shirt up.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled while throwing Black*Star to the floor, Black*Star then rubbed the pain "You mean, DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!" he corrected Soul while laughing crazily while I started laughing my head off.

"I love you guys!" I said while motioning them to come here and they did and I gave them a big hug!

"You guys are the best! I'm thankful for you two because your my best friend" I looked at Black*Star and smiled which he gladly returned.

"And because you're my boyfriend" I looked at Soul and gave him a short sweet kiss while I laid back down smiling,

"But we're not going to let HIM take it away from us! Just because he's a devil who can't be used to being dumped doesn't mean I'm going to give him mercy!" I started with hatred and anger in my eyes "And it's all going to be for mama, I'm not letting her die in vain so which is why this is plain and simple"

I smiled evilly "I'm going to kill him"


	20. Learn Something New Everyday

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just have to ask you something! How do you open a locker? Any advice please because I'm half-lost! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

Hatred, Anger, Pain, Depression, Violent, Revenge, Agony...

All these feelings were meant toward Mosquito because I swear to you mom,

I'll make him pay! Even if it makes me go to prison!

Because it's for you, I loved you and papa did too and then he took away the happiness away from you!

He's a sick, twisted, evil, dirty demon who shouldn't even live in this world!

Creatures like him should rot in Hell,

And that's what I'm going to do, send him there.

But Soul wanted to show me something at home,

He said it's a surprise but I told him I hate surprises.

"You'll love it"

"I'll hate it"

"You don't even know what it is"

"I don't need to know to it to hate it"

"It's something you don't know about me" he said while I gave in and gave him an okay.

Once we got off the limo we immediately went inside and he showed me a room where I never been to and I was AMAZED!

Soul saw my expression and smirked and he told me to sit down,

I saw a chair and sat and waited for him and then I heard him say "This is how I feel about the situation we're in, here's to Maka and you can sing if you want" he said while going up to a piano and started playing.

**(Taking Over me: Evanescence, Bold: Maka,** _Italics, Thoughts and _Underline is Soul's playing)

I started playing the piano and I put in a lot of sadness and then harder because of the anger

_Soul said I could sing, maybe I should sing a sing that I know..._

I walked to the piano and sat next to him and begun

**"You don't remember me, but I remember you~" **

_I started thinking about my mom and Mosquito,  
_

_She didn't remember him but he did, creep._

**"I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you~" I sang,**

_Mosquito was probably thinking about mom everyday and night which is why he stalked her.  
_

**"But who, can decide, what they dream, and dream I do~"  
**

I started playing with anger and depression, I was playing all my feelings on that piano and all because of Maka, I felt so bad that I couldn't help that this is the least I can do.  


**"I believe in you~ I'll give up everything in just to find you~ I have to be with you! To live, to breath, You're taking over me!"**

_Mama said she was going to take a walk and she promised me to come back but she never did and I always believed in her, I was for sure that she wasn't and couldn't be dead but the truth was, she was killed...  
_

Anger stroke again and then it kind of was intense,

**"Have you forgotten, all I know~ And all we had?~"**

_Mosquito, didn't like my dad, he HATED my dad because he wanted mom and only her but she burned all those memories with him  
_

**"You saw me MOURNING, my love for you~ And touched my hand~" I sang while a tear went down as I sang this verse "I knew you loved me then!~"**

Maka was getting very emotional and so was I, we were playing, singing our hearts out to her mom and this psycho, Mosquito.

**"I believe in you~ I'll give up everything just to find you~**

_I wanted to know what happened that I tried so hard to find the truth that when I was so close to dying I finally knew. _

** I have to be with you! To live, to breath, Your taking over me!"**

_Mosquito couldn't LIVE without mom and that's why he got rid of her so he could stop thinking about her..  
_

I stroke keys everywhere! Anger, pain, sadness and lost was for this part.  


**"I look in the mirror and see your face!  
**

_Mosquito probably has another reason for wanting to kill me,  
_

_Because I look just look mom..._

**"If I look deep enough! So many things inside that are just..like..you are taking over!  
**

Maka's mom deserves some respect so I played sorrow this time 

**"I believe in you~ I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you! To live, to breath, YOUR** **TAKING OVER ME~!**

**"I believe in you!"**

_I believe in you, Mama and I love you _

I saw Maka was growing a tear so then the intense part came back

**"I'll give up EVERYTHING just to find you! **

_I searched high and low, looking for clues and any trails behind but the only thing I could find was a body.._

**"I have to be with you!"  
**

_I miss you! I LOVE YOU! I want to be with YOU!  
_

**"To live, to breath, YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME!"**

_I'll never forget you!  
_

**"Taking over me~" You're taking over me!~ I sang with passion is it ended with the last chorus  
**

**"Taking over me~ Taking over me!"**

I stopped playing at looked at Maka who was just staring at the floor  


"Soul" I started and then looked at him "I have to kill him no matter what! What he did was horrible and nobody deserves to die like that!" I said with full of determination and then Soul smirked,

"Okay...then I'll help you"


	21. Promise

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

I was surprised that he wanted to help me but I nodded and gave him a hug which he returned,

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to" I said but he cut me off by hugging me tighter.

"You're right I don't have to" he started "But I _want_to" he said while giving me a kiss on the forehead,

I sighed but nodded "Fine, but promise me something" I said while looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he replied,

"Promise me you won't die" I said sadly while he looked at me dumbfounded and then grinned.

"You care about me, how sweet princess" he said while I blushed a little,

"Soul, I'm serious! Promise me" I said while he looked into my eyes,

"Fine, I promise that I won't leave you" he said while smirking.

I smacked his head "Stop joking around Soul!" I stated angrily while all he did was laugh,

"Well then" he started and then put his arm around me "We should be training now"

This time I turned my head and my eyes went wide "What are you talking about!?" I said confused,

He smirked "Have you ever used a weapon?" he said while I thought for a bit.

"No" I admitted feeling a little bit embarrassed,

"Then we'll test you" he said plainly while letting me go and walking away.

"Huh?!" I said tilting my head following behind,

"We're going to test you and your abilities and see what weapon fits you better"

I gave an O with my mouth and we walked in silent until I had a question.

"Who's we?" I said while we were at the...police station?

"Hi, Soul here and Maka, can you get your best people in the training agency here?" he asked the woman at the counter who rapidly nodded her head and went in the back.

"Soul..you didn't answer my question" I started while giving him a what-the-hell's-going-on look.

He sighed "I know you don't like him, but he's someone from my family and he has a training agency here who can help us but I don't know if he'll say yes..."

I glared at him after I heard that "Soul tell me, who is it?" I said angrily,

Soul looked around and sighed in defeat "It's.."


	22. Him!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

"Ill tell you when we get there, I promise" Soul said looking down while I frowned, why wouldn't he tell me?

"Sorry" he mumbled "I know you that you want to know but I don't want you to worry about it now unless you want to leave? We could go somewhere else even though we are at the _best _training agency here-" I cut him off though because he was going to make me feel guilty about being here,

"I get it Soul, it's fine" I said unsure "Besides, you're right, I really shouldn't worry about it" I said with a smile.

Soul nodded "Well now that we have that out of the way" he said while walking to the door with me following behind "Ready?"

I looked at him unsure but shrugged so I took a deep breath,

I think Soul noticed I was nervous so he took my hand and squeezed it while giving me a smile "Don't worry" he said reassuringly so I calmed down and nodded,

When we walked in I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging down! Until Soul pointed it out..

"Drool much?" he said while walking past me which made me come back,

I felt my cheeks and groaned, they _are _red.

I silently growled at him while looking around, I was _amazed._

There were guns on the left side- big, small, black, copper, silver, gold.

On the right there were knives- long, small, sharp and thick.

I was admiring them until I saw something, it was shaped like...a human!?

"It's just a practice dummy" Soul said which made me jump,

"Soul! You scared me!" I yelled but all he did was laugh.

"Anyways I see you saw those two sides but there's three more" he announced while I nodded happily.

Personally at first I never was fascinated by weapons but seeing them this _different._..I think I can make an exception.

We walked to the back and he showed me 2 more weapons, thing is I never seen them.

"These are swords" Soul said while pointing to a thin, long sword.

"And these are daggers" he pointed to a little dagger that had a curve at the end.

"Cool" I admitted while looking at them "I like the sword alot" I said while he chuckled "What?" I said confused while all he did was shake his head,

"I think you'll like the last one better" he admitted while I put my hands on my hips "Then show me" I said while he shrugged this time.

He took my hand and walked back to the front of the room that had black curtains on it "Curtains are weapons?" I said confused while he shook his head,

"No, but behind the curtains, yes" he said while taking off the curtains showing a...long knife?

"This is a scythe" he explained "It's like the grim reapers tool" I nodded and smile,

"Are they heavy?" I asked while he thought for a bit.

"Let's see, shall we?" he said jokingly handing me a red and black scythe while I kept shaking my hand no,

"I'm serious Soul! I'm gonna drop it!"

"You're not gonna drop it-"

"IDIOT! Why do you always do everything you want-" I started falling this time since I was carrying the damn thing!

"Maka!" Soul yelled while kneeling down until we heard someone

"Let her be" the person said while walking into the room,

Soul got up and walked up to him and growled "It's not really any of your damn business is it?" Soul said angrily,

"This is my place, my rules" he said while walking past Soul, "You...Maka? Is it?" he said while I nodded.

_Worst day ever! _I thought

"Got yourself into this mess, get yourself out" he ruffled my hair while I growled,

I let go of the scythe and got up, dusting myself.

After that Soul was standing next to me facing _him._

He cleared his voice and spoke "I don't think we got to meet each other properly" he started while I rolled my eyes "I know you don't like me but it's okay, but not because I like you" he said while walking towards us.

"It's because your my son's girlfriend"


	23. My Weapon Of Choice

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! Anyways I made a twitter for updates, news and stories, called Lovetowrite4life. Anyways ENJOY  
**

**Soul's POV**

I looked at Maka and she didn't seem happy, maybe this was a mistake...

I looked at them and saw them literally killing each other with daggers so I broke the heavy tension in the air by laughing.

They looked at me like I was crazy though, because I wasn't laughing normally, I was laughing nervously. "Heh, heh, so um" I started while putting my arm around Maka's shoulder "How about we just get to the point?" I said while my dad cleared his throat and smiled at me. Normally most guys would be proud and happy of their father saying yes to protecting their girlfriend but...

I'm not like most guys, and who would be proud if they're family hated him? "You're right Soul, anyways all I heard was training so what do you need exactly?" he said while I was about to speak up until Maka did.

"I need to kill somebody" she said plainly, while my father glared at her. "Why would you need to?" he said angrily and confused while Maka rolled her eyes.

_Does she really have to be feisty now?! I don't mind it but my dad does. _

"To avenge my mothers death" she replied while my father looked at her with curiosity. "Okay, whatever you say, I'm not gonna ask questions but I do need to test your strength, abilities and speed" he said plainly while she nodded and looked at him with determination.

"I'll do the best I can" she said looking him in the eye while he nodded and smiled. "Good, now let's go shall we?"

**1 Hour Later**

Maka was very... interesting in the training. She wasn't the strongest but she could hold all the weapons, her abilities where pretty good too except she didn't do that great with a gun because she couldn't aim well. But she could use a dagger, sword and a scythe pretty well.

Speed was next and she was fast! She could block but only with the sword and scythe, the dagger was to short for her to use so she really couldn't use it.

After the training was done she had two choices. The sword or the scythe. "So which one?" I asked while she thought for a bit and then smiled at me.

"The scythe" she said plainly while dad nodded at her and went to go give her it. I smiled at her and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips "You did great, you'll probably do overkill on him though" I joked while she gave me a half-smile.

"Thanks, but it was pretty easy" she stated while getting up "Do you have a water bottle around here?" she asked while I nodded, I went to go get one until I heard a gun shot. I ran back to where Maka was and saw her dodge a bullet. I looked towards the direction where it was and saw who shot it and I couldn't believe my eyes. The person noticed me and shot me, but it only hurt for a little bit because I passed out after that.

I could only think about that person because it was just breathtaking.

It was my dad...


	24. The End

**A/N: I know I left you guys a cilffhanger so enjoy! **

**Maka's POV**

"SOUL!" I yelled looking at him with full concern. Then I looked back and saw his dad, the one who shot him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled angrily at him while all he did was smirk evilly at me.

"Don't worry, this is only a tranquilizer gun" Soul's dad started and then pulled out a black shotgun "But this isn't"

I looked at him with fear in my eyes that I felt my knees starting to shake but I managed to look brave and confident.

"Why are you doing this?" I said sternly looking at him, straight in the eyes.

"Simple" he said while getting closer meanwhile I was looking around for a weapon and luckily I spotted a red and black scythe, I started to back away.

"Do you not recognize me?" he said while I stopped and looked at him with full confusion. I shook my head and glared "Who are you" I demanded while all he did was smirk.

Then all of a sudden he ripped off his...face?!

"Uh...what are you doing!?" I yelled looking at him wide-eyed meanwhile he started to rip his legs too!?

I closed my eyes because this felt to unreal, until he said that I could open them now.

I slowly peeked and then opened both eyes. After I did my eyes started to burn, "Mosquito?" I said while all he did was nod.

"H-how!?" I said confused "Well let's just say after I did everything to that bitch that you so call your mother, I met Linda my wife and had Wes, then Soul" he started.

"I had to hide my past, so I put on a mask well kind of, you see this was another face of a victim I killed." he admitted "Luckily Soul and Wes look like Linda but they both have my eyes and my hair color except they got it more whiter than mine"

"Anyways, since I told you all this" he said "It's time to die"

He shot but I quickly managed to duck and grab the scythe that was just next to us, luckily.

Good news was that I knew that this weapon was made for me but I never learned how to use it properly. I looked at him while holding the the scythe but all he did was smirk.

"Should've seen that coming, after all I just tested your skills" he said while I glared angrily at him while gripping my weapon tighter.

"SHUT UP! I don't care if you kill me" I started and then looked at him in the eyes full of hatred and agony "As long as I kill you, I'll be just alright!" I said raising the scythe aiming for his head but missed because he ducked and shot towards my arm but missed so instead he shot the wall.

He started backing away and going to a corner so I kept a close eye everywhere, then I heard footsteps behind me. My eyes went wide so I quickly turned with my scythe so I would aim for the legs but he jumped just in time and shot my arm.

"Ow!" I said in pain while he smiled sweetly at me. "What a faliure, I expected more from you" he said while I growled, he came closer so I kicked him in the shin.

"Crap! Damnit!" he yelled while glaring at me, but then I raised the scythe again and jumped up high and aimed for his arm. I quickly sliced his arm while blood was everywhere. On my scythe, on the floor and even on my clothes but all I did was smile.

"BASTARD!" I yelled while turning to face him but he was gone so I tilted my head but then I felt another bullet towards my left leg, the bullet got my calf.

I started coughing and saw some blood but I ignored it, because I was determined to keep going no matter what. I looked at him and smirked, I twirled my scythe in the air and then plunged it towards him, trying my best to cut him in half.

Sadly I didn't but I did cut a bit of his chest because I saw some blood coming out from that area, I smirked in satisfaction and then glared at him.

"This is for mama you old, jacked up asshole!" I yelled angrily while running a little and then kicked him in the chest again since he was trying his best to recover.

He let his guard down at that time so it was my chance, I started to look at him evilly that I grinned from ear to ear.

"Go to hell" I whispered with full venom and then sliced his head after that. He looked at me wide-eyed before he died though.

After I knew he was gone I smiled at myself, "Now you didn't die in vain mama, because now we know that he payed for his crime now" I whispered and then looked at my wounds and sighed. Blood was coming out quickly and I knew that I could die any second so I quickly tried to find the phone that Soul showed me around here and it was right about...here!

I gave a relief sigh and smiled happily, I quickly dialed 911 and told them the place and the ambulance.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll send one right away" the operator said while I gave an okay, I hanged up and waited while patching my wound to the arm with my hand but left my leg alone.

**5 Minutes Later**

I managed to live for that long which actually surprised me, didn't know I could survive.

The ambulance took me and Soul because they didn't think it would be so safe to leave him there.

Anyways when we went to the hospital they were taking out the bullets, again! Once felt horrible, second felt awful but third was about enough!

I gave a hiss in how much pain I was in but they still took the bullets out which I was thankful for. Then they put a white soft patch around my leg and arm, I thanked them for that.

"Is there anything else you need?" The nurse said while I nodded. "Can I see Soul?" I asked while the nurse smiled at me.

"The princess should always see her prince" she replied while I gave her a small smile and got up but then gave a hiss again. The nurse looked at me worriedly and apologized. "I am so sorry! I forgot about giving you crutches!" she said while walking to the corner of the room where there my crutches.

I took them and got up and thanked her for that but then asked what room Soul was in, "He's next door on the right" she stated while I nodded.

I went to go to his room and saw him still sleeping, I smiled at that and got closer so I sat on the bed. I stroked his hair while smiling at him "Thank you Soul, for everything" I started.

"If I never met you I probably would've been a sex slave for Giriko or I could've gotten killed without knowing how to use a weapon" I stated "I'm happy that I met you Soul because you're an important person to me that I will always love and cherish" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then I looked at the wall thinking about what we've been through, each time we made it out alive. It was all silence until...

"I didn't know that you loved me _that _much" Soul joked while I quickly turned my head to see Soul who had his eyes closed "I always thought that you just liked me and cared for me but I didn't know that you would cherish me forever" he started, while I felt my cheeks burn up because he probably heard everything.

This time he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling "Wow, I didn't know that you'd fall for me that hard" he joked again while I gave him a light Maka-chop on the head.

"Don't be such an ass" I started "Before I take it back"

Then Soul looked at me "Don't take it back because if you do then I don't know if you'll say yes to marrying me" he stated which made my eyes go wide.

"What?" I said confused while he smiled at me. "Maka Albarn, I may not have a ring at this moment and I know that we're not in our best conditions but will you marry this fool? Will you marry the stupid, cruel, cocky but handsome, Soul Eater Evans?" he said while looking deeply into my eyes.

I thought I was gonna faint but I smiled at him "Okay" I started and then took his hand "On one condition" I said, this time he smiled and me and nodded. "Anything" he replied while I smirked.

"Let's get married when we're fully recovered okay?" I said while he nodded.

"No problem" he replied, and then motioned me to come closer. I did and then he pulled me down on him. "I love you Maka" he stated while I felt my eyes tear up a bit.

I looked at him and kissed him passionately, it wasn't intense, it wasn't short and sweet but it was filled with our new love.

Once we broke apart I smiled sweetly at him "Love you too Soul"

**A/N: This is the end of My Princess! I will be making a sequel, probably tomorrow or this week! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story! **


	25. Author's Note About Sequel

**A/N: Tomorrow I will start on the sequel! I'm gonna call it: **

**Our New Life,**

**Don't worry about looking for it because I will update tomorrow telling you when I wrote it! **

**Anyways I hope you'll like it!**


	26. It's Here

**A/N: Our New Life is now officially here!**


End file.
